Broken
by Fairywing1
Summary: Myra's been running from her past all her life, now after a raid from the Homunculus has hit her school she is forced to face the very thing she's been running from plus a new nightmare...Envy. Envy X OC.
1. Chapter 1

Broken

Myra Moore walked to school feeling more tired than usual; the night before was really busy and she was asked to stay behind to clean up the restaurant she worked at. The clean took to at least 2:00 a.m. and when she was finally done with her homework it was already five and she had to get ready for school. Now her deep blue eyes were over shadowed by heavy eyelids, and her golden brown hair was still rolled inside her hair clip from last night. She was lucky to even have her uniform the top looking like a sailor shirt with blue flaps on top and the rest of the blouse white and a blue skirt that went just below the knees.

She had to work late again tonight as well, Myra sighed. _I hope I'll have enough time to sleep tonight,_ she said to herself. _I don't know how much more of these late nighters I can take._ When she reached the school's gate she paused. The school grounds were quiet, _too _quiet. Normally her classmates and the other students would be talking and goofing around, completely socializing. Myra looked down at her watch, it was only seven-forty! Class doesn't start 'til eight...so where are all the kids?

Myra walked up to the school doors, feeling dread weighing down in her stomach as she opened the doors. Her eyes widen at the silent hallways, she passed the principals office and notice his door was a jar. She took the door handle and pulled the door completely open, her eyes widen in shock. The whole room had been ransacked! Papers had been thrown about, filing cabinets were overturned, drawers from the principal's desk were flung everywhere and all their contents with it. One of the papers at her feet showed one of the circles used for alchemy, which-of course- had been used for the test yesterday. She walked toward the desk only to notice a pool of blood forming behind it. Her eyes widen as memories flashed through her mind-

the beatings, pain, and blood as she tried to crawl away. Her hands were covered in her own blood, tears and sobbing.

-Her knees trembled and her legs could no longer support her as she fell to the ground, staring in horror at the blood behind the desk. Her breaths came in sharp and ragged, as she ran out the door and down the hall. As she ran into the first classroom, her foot splashed in the pool of blood. Her eyes widen in shock at the frozen terrified faces lying in their own blood, the shock plunged into her stomach, spooling out of her mouth as she puked the contents of her stomach onto the floor. Tears overflowed her eyes as she backed out of the classroom.

"My, my," Myra jumped at the familiar man's voice. She whirled to face-to her surprise-the principal in all his glory, bathed in blood. "Seems we've had a late comer."  
"YOU did this!" she shouted in horror. "Why? I thought it was your goal to make the students lives better and that they help made your life better. Why did you kill them!" Tears flooded her eyes and spilled over her cheeks. The principal gave the most evil smile to Myra's horror as he pulled out the already bloody knife. She bolted to the doors only to be kicked in the face by a black heel, sliding across the floor unconscious.

Lust stepped towards the girl, her full, red lips pulled into a nasty smile as she extended her fingers into blades.

"I was begging think this walls and floor were going to remain colorless," She said, raising her arm. "But it looks like we have fresh paint after all!" She got ready to slash the girl.  
"Lust wait," The principal said. She stopped, looking at him with an annoyed frown as red lightening flashed over him revealing a young man with green hair and violet eyes, wearing a tight, black tank top with black skorts. He gave a nasty smirk. "Why don't we save our _toy_ for later?"  
Lust smiled, her red-violet eyes gleaming as she brushed her black, wavy hair out of her face.  
"Hmm, sounds interesting," She said, obviously enjoying the idea, turning to a dark round figure behind them. "What do you think, Gluttony?"

The fat, little man, walked out into the light sucking on his finger.  
"Can I eat her?" He asked.  
"No, Gluttony," Lust stated coolly. He huffed and moaned but remained silent. She turned to the man with a wider smile.  
"I guess that answers your question," She said smirking. "Envy." His eyes danced with malice as he scooped up the unconscious girl into his arms, bridal style. His wicked smile widen.  
"Good, I've been wanting to have a little more fun before we do the killing again," He said, chuckling.

Thank you for reading, oh and please review, I'll be glad to hear from you^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

**Author:** Hey everyone! ^_^ Here's the second chapter of Broken. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.

Chapter Two

Myra woken up, chained to the wall, blood dripped down her knees and arms. Her eyes scanned the basement, wishing-like she always did-that she was somewhere else. Light poured in from the basement's window that was to her left as she faced a blank wall with the stairs to the door on her right. Boxes, both wooden and cardboard, piled high against the corner next to the window. Her muscles, abdomen, pelvis and mouth throbbed in a familiar pain; she grimaced as she slowly moved her overly bruised and cut legs. A familiar, nasty, bitter taste was in her mouth, her lips smart, her cheeks felt sore, and her breasts felt bruised. _The basement…_Myra thought absently. Her eyes widen in horror. _NO! I can't be back! No way! No-!_

Sound of something heavy and metal bumped somewhere, stopping her thoughts cold as it scraped against the wood.

"_Lips full as the berries in June_," A man's deep voice, low and husky sang as the sound came closer and closer. "_Red the rose, red the rose, skin pale as the light of the moon…_" Myra's eyes widen an inch wider, her mind screaming, sweat drenched her face, her heart drummed in her ears and shivers ran down her spine as the voice continued singing. "_…gently as she goes…_" Shadows moved underneath the door at the top of the stairs; she froze, her eyes as wide as saucers as keys sounded into the lock. The locking mechanisms clicked, Myra's eyes snapped opened to a dark room; lying on her back on the cold, stone floor she took in her surroundings. No bed, stone walls, no windows, and the only light came through the cracks of what looked like to be a heavy wooden door. She sat up in shock, but looked a little relieved to find that her clothes were still on her body, intact; something metal weighed down her wrists and clinked with her sudden movement. She looked down to that she's been chained to the wall; her eyes widen in horror as she pulled against them but sighed, knowing her attempts are futile.

Her body ached meaning whoever put her in this cell weren't being very nice about it. Memories, then, flooded through her mind; of how she was just starting her normal routine: getting to school, dreading about working late, and hoping to getting enough sleep…then…her eyes widen at the memories of all her teachers and classmates' terrified faces frozen in death as their blood had surrounded them in a gigantic pool. Panic stabbed her in the chest. _They're dead! They're all dead! And I'm alive...but-but why? What's going on? The Principal! He did it, he killed them but why? And why am I chained?_ Myra couldn't control the questions that kept popping in her head._ I don't understand! Why is this happening? Is he going to finish me off? Then why didn't he just kill me back at the school? Why am I here?_

Her heart gave an unpleasant skip at the next thought. _Is he planning on toying with me, before he decides to kill me? No! Not again! No!_ Footsteps sounded outside the door, causing Myra to snap out of her thoughts in horror as the doorknob twisted with a rusty grind before it swung open. A silhouette stood in the doorway and as Myra's eyes adjusted to the light, she realized it was a man's figure, with a spread of hair and what looked like to be a tunic.

"Well, well," Said the figure, his voice sounded between genders. "I see you're awake!" The person walked into the room, looking around at it as if the room didn't exactly fall under his taste. "Geez, guys!" He barked. "Couldn't you at least have left the damn lamp on! It's so dark in here you can't see shit in front of your face!" With that being said he walked over to a dark corner and with a click, the room suddenly engulfed in golden light, revealing the dampness of the walls as the man turned to Myra. She took in his green hair, violet eyes, pale skin, his black, skin tight tank top, skorts, back gloves that left his fingers and thumbs uncovered, and black sock like shoes that left his heel and toes uncovered. He wore a wicked grin on his face as he stepped toward her; she scooted away from him already sensing the malice coming off of him.

"You know," He said tilting his head to the side, and then quickly closed the distance between them. Myra jumped at the sudden closeness. "You must've been very tired; you've been sleeping for seventeen hours!" He shook his head as a person would when scolding a child, a smirk playing on his lips. "It's been no fun, since Father had forbidden us to play with you while you slept."

"Play?" Myra suddenly had a sinking feeling. The man gave a nasty smile his eyes gleaming as he quickly drew his blade. Her eyes widen in horror as he licked, his wicked grin broadening as his tongue ran along the side of the blade in a cat like motion. His eyes revealing the cat-like slits, contracting in pleasure as he placed the cold, sharp metal up to her cheek. Myra tried to pull her head away from the blade but he pressed the blade to her cheek, smirking as he watched the small tear rolled from her right eye down her cheek.

"Envy," A woman's velvet voice sounded behind him. He turned around to allow Myra a good view of the woman in front of them. Her long black, wavy hair fell past her shoulders and nearly curtained her elegant face, her skin pale and fair; she wore a strapless black dress with high-pointy high heel boots and long, black gloves. She leaned against the door frame, with one of her high heels tucked over the other, her arms crossing underneath her gigantic chest. "Let me have some fun too. You're not the only who wanted to dig their claws into her, after all." The woman cooed with a smile as she held out her hand, her fingers turning into daggers, Myra's eyes widen in terror and immediately started kicking her feet into the man called Envy's side. He turned to her, completely un-phased, and grabbed one of her legs, his lips pulled into a frown. Myra's deep blue eyes stared at him, her mouth agape.

"Who the fuck do you think you're kicking, girl!" He barked, yanking her forward, receiving a helpless yelp from the girl as he lifted her off the ground; she could feel the blood rushing to her head. "Do that again and I'll rip your fucking legs off!" Two sharp black blades stabbed her in through the back, Myra cried in pain and horror as she saw the woman's two long, sharp fingers sticking out of the side of her waist, purposely missing the organs. "Damn it, Lust! I wanted to make the first marks on her!" Envy shouted angrily. Myra turned her head slowly, to the woman named Lust, her eyes wide in pain.

Lust smiled, "Sorry, but you were too slow!"

Envy growled at Lust, looking even more pissed off as he turned his attention back to Myra; she cried as he yanked her off of Lust's fingers and flung her onto the floor, the chains holding her from flying too far as she landed on her stomach. She yelped at the pain from her shoulders almost being ripped from their sockets. He walked over to her, giving her a kick into her ribs, she gave another helpless yelp when two sharp pains stabbed in the left leg and right arm. She screamed in pain as they ripped out of her, blood splattered across her and the floor, still warm. Two strong hands flipped her over, fiercely, forcing her to look up at Envy who now held the knife over her, a savage grin stretched across his face. She raised her hands just in time to shield her face as sharp sheering pains entered her flesh, cutting through her sleeves, her cries turned into bloodcurdling screams, her mind suddenly went blank-

Two heavy footsteps walked down the stairs, her eyes widen in horror as the man's smirk widen with every step he took down the stairs. The man's smirk was framed by an untamed salt and pepper beard; long raggedly oily black hair veiled his dark blue eyes that hungered after her, sending horrible chills down her spine. Her eyes widen more with each step he took next to her as she notice the knife in his hands, her hands still bound against the walls. She struggled but to no avail. She shivered as the man's shadow leered over her, her pupils shrank.

"No," She croaked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Myra screamed as she felt the blade cutting her arms and legs. She had curled into the fetal position as tears rolled down across her nose and side of her head.

"Envy," Lust's voice stopped him from continuing. "That's enough." Envy glared up at her, but she smiled at him and added, "We want our toy to last a little longer, don't we?" He 'tch'-ed, but looked down at the bleeding girl, seeing he had already made a lot of gashes in her arms and legs, not to mention one of her cheeks. He narrowed his eyes in disappointment as he realized he already did a number on her.

"Fine," He declared, getting off of her. "She needs time to heal, and besides—" He looked down at Myra with a wicked grin. Myra turned her tear-stained face up at him. "—I want to have a chance to fuck with her brain, for a little while. I've been wanting to use the information I've found at her apartment anyway." Myra's eyes widen in horror. _He's been in my apartment?_ _Wait a minute what about-?_ Envy began walking away when a hand grabbed his ankle, he blinked and looked back down at Myra.

"Where is he?" She demanded. Envy glared at her.

"What was that?" He spat. Myra raised her voice a little louder.

"Principal Jonas Riley!" She stated, glaring back up at him. "Where is he?" Hatred for her once beloved principal filled her eyes, Envy looked surprise for a moment then a terrible smirk played on his face.

"Dead," he stated, his eyes sudden reflecting the malice he could inflict on her. Myra blinked in shock.

"Dead?" She stammered. Envy turned his ankle easily out of her hand as he knelt down to her lying form and leaned into her face.

"That's right," He said, his eyes widen in glee at her disbelief and confusion. "You see…I killed him…with my own two hands. And watched his blood spool around him as he laid behind his own desk-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Myra stared up at him in shock.

Her eyes widen in horror. "You killed him?" She shouted in horror, then, remembered the blood behind the Principal's desk. Envy's grin widen at the change of her features as the realization dawned on her. "But I spoke to him! He was going to kill me before I was knocked out!"

"Oh really?" he laughed. "Like—" Red electricity flared as he changed into the Principal. "—this?" Myra's eyes widen in horror, her terror made him laugh even more as he stood back up, changing into his original form. Cold swept their as he walked away, chuckling, Lust looked at her with a sneer before she followed him out of the room. They closed the door behind them, leaving her in silence, her wounds burned as her body shook. Tears rolled down her face; _He didn't kill them after all! And now he's dead…_ Myra buried her face into her bleeding arms. _The one man I have ever considered as a father…_

"Myra Moore," Principal Jonas Riley sat across from her, her hair was down her shoulders. "I want you to understand that this is an unusual case. We normally wouldn't allow a student to have a job, but under the circumstances we can allow to move around that rule. Would you mind telling me what made you leave Rush Valley?"

Myra looked to the floor, her hands trembled but the Principal didn't notice.

"I…it was the memories, sir," She stated looking up into the man's warm brown eyes, much of a relief from a pair of cold blue eyes that haunted her dreams. "My mom had passed away just a couple of years ago, when I was fourteen…it's too painful live at home."

"Don't you have anyone to take care of you," He asked worriedly. Her hands tighten even more as she bowed and shook her head.

"I have no one, sir," She stated, keeping her eyes down from him, worrying that he might see the fear in her eyes.

"Very well," The Principal let out a long sigh. "I'll have you know, that I care about the students' well being and that I believe they are my future." Myra nodded in agreement, not looking up at him. "That being said, if you are need of someone to talk to or if you just need a shoulder to cry on, talk to me."

Myra looked up at him in surprise. "Sir?" She said in shock. He smiled at her kindly.

"A kid should never be alone," He said, looking at her sadly. "If you want you can even come over to my home to have dinner with our family, in case you ever feel lonely."

Tears rolled down her face as she tried to stifle her sobs; _I'm all alone!_


End file.
